Unraveled Fiction
by DCV2AVP
Summary: Everything for our GLORIOUS journey through my cranium is bleeding through though, as is my impatience. You gotta understand that I write all of my story down and then all of it builds up and I get to lazy to type, hence my obsession with composition notebooks but I'm taking Twisted Fiction and I'm gonna skip a little ahead but the stories WILL be meeting in the middle. :D


Hey Guys… Sorry for going AWOL on you but some shit happened!

I figured out how slow of a typer I am and got lazy. : P

Everything for our GLORIOUS journey through my cranium is bleeding through though, as is my impatience. You gotta understand that I write all of my story down and then all of it builds up and I get to lazy to type, hence my obsession with composition notebooks but I'm taking Twisted Fiction and I'm gonna skip a little ahead but the stories WILL be meeting in the middle but this just makes my life a little easier and this entire process all the more entertaining.

So here's Unraveled Fiction:

Ben's POV

"What do you think they'll come in?" Phillip asked.

"Broom?" I guessed out loud.

"Not _everyone _is an athlete Ben. We can't all be World Cup winners." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Alex." I kept watch of the skies, not worrying about my career the best that I could. Alex annoyed the hell out of me whenever she mentioned it at school.

Her tanned face lit up. "LOOK!"

"It's a cloud!"

"It's a cloud of mist, that's too thin to be a regular cloud."

"It's still a cloud, just a thin one, Colomba." Phillip kissed Antonia.

"Get a room." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Go screw yourself." Phillip told his sister and continued to kiss his girlfriend.

"Oh my-" Alex cut herself off. "Who the hell is he? I need to move to America."

"A teacher." Phillip smugly said to his sister.

24 pairs of students exited after the teachers but I watched as my mother, the headmistress, blushed when the man the Alex was fascinated with, greeted her. I already didn't like him.

"Look at _him_." Alex was basically drooling after, what looked like to be, a senior exited the ostentatious air sled that the Americans came in on.

"Let's go into the dining room so we can get good seats." Antonia stood up, holding Phillip's hand.

We got our first chair seats just before everyone proceeded into the dining hall.

"Allow us to welcome out friends from the western hemisphere , Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." My mother held up open arms as the doors opened. The displays were put on by 'house'. (Bless these Americans and their complicated school systems.)

"For Hufflefuff, hard workers are the most worthy of admission." A badger spoke in a mellifluous voice. "They have the strongest loyalty and the highest rank of trust." Men and women in yellow and black glided in, it was a subtle but artful dance.

"Hi Ben." Kim and Angela smiled as they passed and I waved. (A/N I ABHOR those children in the halls of Roswell High School who don't wave back!)

"For Ravenclaw, the cleverest would always be the best." A midnight black raven spoke in a fear-inducing tone but one that pulled the listener in. "You will always find the ready in mind and even larger of a devotion to learning and whit."

My best friend, Edward, smirked and took his sweet ass time with his Dance partner to make it to the front. "'Sup B." He smirked and then proceeded to the back.

"For Syltherin, let them be power-seeking with a dangerous drive." A bright green and black snake slithered slowly towards the front, speaking in some peoples ears and whipping others with it's tail. "We will be a group of the most pure, most cunning, and most intelligent brand and will push you until you bleed."

"Hey Ben." Embry smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey man." Quil, as usual, had the grin of a maniac on when I greeted him.

"Sup Backstreet Boy."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him towards the back.

"For Gryffindor, the bravest are prized beyond the rest. " A lion, dangerous and majestic, made it's slowest way up the tables. "This is where dwell the bravest at true heart and those that treasure truth more than anything. Their daring and chivalry is what sets them apart." The magnificent beast, unlike the rest, erupted into glitters of red and gold. The Gryffindor students came out in a most boisterous dance. I greeted Jared and Sam when they finally made it down.

"Watch exactly how cocky we are." Sam smirked at the doors.

The guy that Alex had been drooling over stood at the entrance in a tux of red and gold.

"Let me drop to my knees right now." Alex whispered to Antonia, who giggled.

"Look at _her_." There were murmurs all across the hall but I couldn't hear a word of it. Nothing of myself belonged to me anymore. It all belonged to an about sixteen year old girl. This girl, who I'd never seen before in my life, was now my sole reason for existing and breathing. Her perfect spring curls bounced at her sides as she spun in her red and green tutu and leotard.

She and the man began to dance and it was a style that I'd never seen before we were the Málaga School of Wizardry and Preforming Arts. She literally wasn't moving. He was moving her and she was his completely. She was the effect of his motions. They reached the middle of the hall and the man lifted her and was spinning her. Soon her tutu sparked fire, you could hear some people gasp, worried for the girl's safety. I was in position to pounce when my instincts yelled at me to sit the hell down. The flames died down, revealing her totally different.

She was amazing.

Her brown hair fell flat and to her mid-back. Her ballet uniform became a stunning gown, one that I would expect to see only at the three balls that my mother had planned for the Triwizard Games. With her back to me and her face half turned, still not seeing me at all, I saw her lips, before natural were not a flaming and glittering red, as were her eye shadow and cheeks. I watched as her back stretched and compressed with each breath as she caught them in the arms of the man who was smiling down to her.

Their grace continued to the front where they bowed and in unison, "Professor Dumbledore." The ancient old and wise man entered and nodded to them, where they then hurried to the back, hand in hand.


End file.
